Barney's Super Singing Circus 2000 Aired on NBC (March 7, 1983) Part 1
(Lena goes to Fred for him to comfort her. Velma sees the footprints and studies them) * Velma: You say the zombies dragged Simone away? * Lena: Yes! It was horrible! * Fred: Don't worry, we'll find her and it's going to be alright. * (Velma, Beau, Fred, Daphne and Lena walk down the tunnel and follow the footprints. The tunnel is damp, cold and rundown, covered with dripping leaks from the plumbing system and covered with rats. They walk down the tunnel until they find an old wooden door) * (Velma carefully opens a door and everyone enters a mysterious cavern. The room is covered with torches with a statue of a cat person and a moon dial) * Daphne: Where are we? * Velma: Looks to me like a place for voodoo rituals. But why don't we just ask......Lena? * Fred: Whatcha speaking about? * Velma: Her story about Simone getting dragged by zombies wasn't true. I saw the footprints of Simone's heels. She wasn't dragged, she walked down that tunnel. * (Suddenly, they hear chains clanging from an old lever, opening a barred heavenly window to reveal the moonlight) * Simone: (coming out of the shadows) Very clever, Velma. But it's too late. * (She chuckles evilly and Lena expresses her evil grin) * (Simone has two wax dolls on her hand and places them on the wall. Velma and Daphne fly to the wall, knocking their guard down. Fred gasps) * Lena: I'm sorry, Freddie. I really do like you. * (Lena has Fred's doll and places it on the wall, making Fred fly to the wall) * Fred: (feeling pain from his back) What have you done if you didn't like me? * (Beau comes after Lena, but Lena happens to have another wax doll made into Beau, making him briefly fly in the air and slap him against the wall) * (Simone and Lena start tying the dolls with small hemp rope, thus making sure that the gang doesn't escape. Simone places the dolls on a table next to a big cat statue torch. Velma discovers her eyeglasses, cleaning cloth torn and worn around her doll's neck) * Velma: Well, that's where the cleaning cloth for my glasses went. * (She turns over to Beau) * Velma: I'm sorry I suspected you. * Beau: Apology accepted. * (Simone stands herself in front of the moon dial, looking over the specific time where the shadow of the needle strikes. In the top middle shows a spooky face of a cat, similar to the necklace that Simone wears) * Simone: Soon the harvest moon will reach the midnight point of this moon dial. And then...the ceremony will begin. * Fred: What ceremony? * Daphne: You won't get away with this! * Simone: I've been getting away with it for 200 years. (chuckles evilly) * (Simone and Lena begin transforming into their monstrous form; their faces are becoming crinkly, their ears turn to pointy cat ears and their eyes into yellow cat's eyes. There are were-cats) * Fred: At least Scoob and Shaggy are yet free, perhaps. * Lena: I heard that, Fred. These two simpletons, we didn't even bother making wax dolls of them. A waste of time and magic wax. * (She lets an evil cat's roar) * Fred: Just what are you planning to do to us? * Simone: Oh, it's simple. Every harvest moon, I must drain the life-force from victims lured to my island to preserve my immortality. * Daphne: This is more haunted stuff than I really wanted! * (Shaggy and Scooby are yet running away from the zombies. They see Jacques on the ferry as they reach the dock) * Shaggy: Jacques! Like, are we ever glad to see you. There's no time to waste! * Jacques: I'm happy to see y'all. (lets out a soft, evil chuckle) * (Suddenly, he transforms into a were-cat) * (The two shriek in terror and start running from their lives, praying that they lose the evil were-cat Jacques out of their trail) * (Simone and Lena are anxiously awaiting for the moon dial to reach the midnight point) * Velma: If you're as old as say you are, then I'll bet you're the one who found Morgan Moonscar's treasure. * Simone: (shouts) MORGAN MOONSCAR!! He was the cause of all of this! * (She and Lena warn the story of all that has happened) * (Simone and Lena are one of the early settlers who make the island their home. They look after their cat-god for a bountiful harvest. Everyone is having a happy and peaceful life on the bayou until on the night of the harvest moon as Morgan Moonscar anchors his ship, the Maelstrom, where he and his pirates arrive on shore to bury their stolen treasure)